CHILDHOOD OF MINSU
by Hinata Fuyuki H
Summary: Tentang masa kecil MinSu  TVXQ . Spesial untuk ultah Junsu. OneShoot


**CHILDHOOD OF MINSU**

**Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang ada di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa termasuk yang buat ff xDD~**

**Cast: Junsu & Changmin (TVXQ/DBSK/TOHOSHINKI), Mrs. Kim, dan Mrs. Shim.**

**Pair: Minsu.**

**Genre: Macam-macam xDD~**

**Rate: Tergantung suasana.**

**Author: Hinata Fuyuki aka Misaki**

**Warning: Shonen Ai, Boy x Boy, gaje, alur dan setting tidak beraturan, EYD tidak tepat, mungkin ada sedikit typo, abal-abal, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASHING!**

**Special Gift for Kim Junsu**

Junsu a.k.a Su-ie: umur 5 tahun.

Changmin a.k.a Minnie: umur 3 tahun 3 bulan.

Mrs. Kim & Mrs. Shim: umur 27 tahun.

# Umur Junsu dan Changmin saya sesuaikan dengan bulan dan tahun mereka #

Siang hari di kota Seoul udara begitu cerah. Kendaraan lalu lalang melewati jalan raya Seoul yang menjadikan kota Seoul ramai. Namun, itu tidak berlaku di perumahan sebelah selatan Seoul. Maklum jika siang hari terasa sepi karena sebagian besar penghuninya beraktivitas di luar rumah. Kalaupun ramai itu hanya satu penyebabnya.

***Rumah keluarga Kim***

"Huweee~ ummaaa..!" Tangisan anak kecil berwajah imut melengking dan membuat pemuda kurus serta imut itu menutup kedua telinganya. Mendengar anaknya menangis Mrs. Kim tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari rumah dan menghampiri anaknya.

"Cup cup~ kamu kenapa sayang?" tanya Mrs. Kim kepada anak kecil berumur 5 tahun itu.

"Minniee~ hiks hiks…" Anak kecil berwajah imut tetap menangis.

"Ne, kok Minne cih? Huweee~" Melihat dirinya diadukan akhirnya anak kecil yang bernama Minnie ikut menangis.

"Aduh Minnie jangan menangis," hibur Mrs. Kim. Wanita muda itu bingung untuk menenangkan kedua anak kecil itu.

"Su-ie, kenapa kamu menangis hm?" tanya Mrs. Kim sambil mengusap puncak kepala anaknya.

"Minnie memakan makananku hiks hiks…" adu anak kecil bernama Su-ie dan menyerukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh ummanya.

"Ahjumma Minnie lapar hiks hiks…" bela Minnie seraya mengucek kedua matanya yang basah.

"Ya ampun, kalian jangan menangis lagi. Di rumah masih banyak makanan jadi ayo makan bersama," ajak Mrs. Kim kepada kedua anak kecil yang masih menangis itu. Kedua anak kecil itu mengangguk dan mengikuti Mrs. Kim masuk ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah makan, keduanya langsung menuju ruang makan. Karena Su-ie dan Minnie belum bisa naik untuk duduk ke kursi makan sendiri, Mrs. Kim pun membantu mereka naik. Mereka melahap makanan yang tersedia di meja makan. Kedua anak kecil itu sudah berbaikan kembali dan melupakan masalah yang tadi. Mrs. Kim yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Kenyangnya~" seru Minnie sambil mengelus perutnya. Diantara Minnie dan Su-ie yang paling banyak makan memang Minnie.

"Huuu~ monstel makanan!" ejek Su-ie memeletkan lidahnya yang masih pendek.

"Bialin weeek~ banyak makan biar bica cepat besal tahu!" bela Minnie dengan menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Huh~ umma apa benel itu?" tanya Su-ie kepada ummanya yang kini sedang duduk di depan Su-ie.

"Itu bener sayang~," jawab Mrs. Kim tersenyum renyah.

"Su-ie hyung main yuk~" ajak Minnie sambil menarik-narik kaos Junsu yang bergambar lumba-lumba.

"Main bola ya?" kata Su-ie antusias.

"Nggak mau! Bocen main bola melulu huh!" Yah anak kecil yang doyan makan itu bosan kalau hampir setiap hari dirinya bermain bola terus.

"Ugh! Minnie jaat! Ga mau main ma Su-ie!" Su-ie ngambek mendengar penolakan Minnie.

"Main yang lain~" rajuk Minnie dengan memasang muka imutnya.

"Main petak umpet~" jawab Su-ie sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ne, ayoo~!" sambut Changmin dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Ummaaa~ boleh ya?" tanya Su-ie dan memasang muka memelas kepada ummanya.

"Boleh kok tapi di belakang rumah ok!" jawab Mrs. Kim seraya menyentil hidung Su-ie.

"Ung~" Kedua anak kecil mengangguk tanda setuju. Kedua anak kecil itu bersemangat melompat dari kursi makan dan menuju taman belakang rumah.

***Halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kim***

"Ne, kita suit." Mereka berdua bersuit dan su-ie kalah.

"Su-ie kalah jadi Su-ie yang jaga," kata Su-ie sedih. Dia berharap dia yang menang.

"Hore Minnie sembunyi! Hyung jangan liat dong~" seru Minnie dengan nada semangat. Su-ie pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai menghitung sampai 10. Entah benar-benar sampai 10 atau tidak.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga.. umm satu.. dua.. tiga.. lima.." Rupanya anak kecil bernama Su-ie belum lancar berhitung. Sampai-sampai mengulang dari angka satu lagi. Merasa sepi, Su-ie akhirnya membuka kedua matanya dan mulai mencari dimana Minnie sembunyi.

"Ketemuu~!" seru Su-ie saat menemukan Minnie yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pot bunga yang besar. Karena ketahuan akhirnya Minnie berlari menjauh dari pot besar itu. Su-ie pun mengejar Minnie.

'Bugh!' terdengar suara benda jatuh dan isakan kecil keluar. Mendengar isakan itu Minnie menoleh dan melihat anak kecil yang dipanggil hyung telah terduduk terisak dan memegang lutut kanannya.

"Su-ie hyung cup cup.." hibur Minnie sambil membelai puncak kepala Su-ie.

"Minnie sakiiit~" adu Su-ie seraya memperlihatkan keadaan lutut kanannya yang sedikit berdarah. Melihat itu, Minnie langsung menjilat lutut kanan Su-ie yang terluka. Anak kecil berwajah imut itu terkejut melihat ulah Minnie. Lututnya merasa basah akan jilatan Minnie dan sedikit hangat. Setelah selesai membersihkan lutut hyungnya, kemudian Minnie meniup pelan lutut kanan Su-ie.

"Gimana hyung?" tanya Minnie dan didongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Su-ie. Terlihat wajah Su-ie yang putih itu merona memerah. Dirinya merasa tersipu melihat ulah Minnie.

"Ne, berkat Minnie lutut Su-ie nggak sakit lagi," jawab Su-ie dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hehe Minnie gitu loh~" seru Minnie bangga dengan tangan kanannya yang membelai puncak kepala Su-ie.

'Chup~' Su-ie mengecup bibir Minnie kilat dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Minnie terkejut dan mengerjabkan kedua mata kecilnya.

"Makacih Minnie," kata Su-ie lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Cium lagi dong~" pinta Minnie. Su-ie yang tadi tertunduk langsung menatap wajah Minnie yang berseri-seri.

"Ne, Minnie nggak malah ma Su-ie?" tanya Su-ie memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Hehe Minnie suka~" jawab Minnie riang. Su-ei pun merasa senang karena Minnie tidak marah seperti dugaannya. Minnie pun memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menggerakkan kecil bibirnya. Su-ie pun mengerti dengan tingkah Minnie.

'Chup~'

'Chup~'

'Chup~'

'Chup~'

Dikecupnya bibir Minnie berulang-ulang. Tidak lama kemudian kedua mata Minnie terbuka dan mulai menjauhkan Su-ie dengan mendorong pundak Su-ie. Karena kecupannya terhenti, Su-ie menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan sebal.

"Gantian Minnie ya?" kata Minnie sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Su-ie. Su-ie pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

'Chup~'

'Chup~'

'Chup~'

'Chup~'

Minnie pun mengecup bibir Su-ie berulang-ulang dan sedikit menjilat bibir tipis Su-ie. Tangan kanan Minnie membelai pipi Su-ie.

'Bibil Su-ie jadi hangat,' batin Su-ie.

Minnie pun menghentikan kecupannya dan menatap wajah Su-ie hyungnya yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Minnie tersenyum melihat bibir tipis Su-ie basah karena ulahnya. Kedua mata Su-ie terbuka dan ikut tersenyum. Jari telunjuknya yang mungil menyentuh bibirnya yang tipis dan merasa kalau bibirnya basah.

"Bibil Su-ie hyung enak~" kata Minnie yang masih tersenyum. Su-ie pun tertunduk. Pipinya merona merah. Melihat Su-ie tertunduk Minnie cengar cengir dan entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Minnie..!" panggil Mrs. Kim dari dalam rumah.

"Ne, sebentar." Minnie membantu Su-ie berdiri dan kedua anak kecil itu berjalan masuk ke rumah.

***Ruang tamu keluarga Kim***

"Minnie sayang~." Seorang wanita seumuran dengan Mr. Kim berlari dan memeluk tubuh anak kecil itu.

"Ummaa~." Minnie pun membalas pelukan ummanya. Su-ie pun mendatangi ummanya.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa lutut Su-ie!" pekik Mrs. Kim. Mendengar pekikan Mrs. Kim, Mrs. Shim dan Minnie melepaskan pelukannya. Sementara Su-ie menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa takut.

"Eng tadi Su-ie hyung jatuh waktu ngejal Minnie," kata Minnie pelan.

"Apa?" Kedua wanita berumur itu memekik bersamaan.

"Ta.. tapi lutut Su-ie cudah nggak sakit kok," kata Su-ie lirih.

"Ya sudah. Sini umma plester biar nggak infeksi ok!" kata Mrs. Kim yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Su-ie.

"Lain kali kalian hati-hati ya kalau bermain," kata Mrs. Shim yang memberikan nasehat untuk kedua anak kecil itu. Minnie dan Su-ie kemudian menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya sudah. Su-ie ajak Minnie tidur siang ya. Umma mau mengobrol dulu dengan Shim ahjumma," kata Mrs. Kim menyuruh anaknya untuk tidur siang.

"Ne, umma. Ayo Minnie," ajak Su-ie sambil menyeret tangan kiri Minnie menuju ke kamarnya. Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Shim pun tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang menggemaskan.

***Kamar Junsu***

Sesampai di kamar Su-ie yang serba ungu itu, kedua anak kecil langsung melompat naik menuju ranjang milik Su-ie.

"Minnie belum ngantuk hyung," kata Minnie yang sekarang sedang duduk di ranjang Su-ie sambil memeluk bantal berwarna ungu.

"Ne, sama Minnie. Bagaimana kalau kita main saja?" usul Su-ie dengan nada senang.

"Kita di suluh tidur hyung," timpal Minnie sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Kita main di ranjang saja. Umma dan ahjumma juga nggak akan tahu hihi," kata Su-ie yang terkikik karena rencananya yang nakal itu.

"Kita main pelang bantal," kata Minnie seraya melempar bantal yang tadi dipeluk ke Su-ie. Telak bantal berwarna ungu itu mengenai tubuh kecil Su-ie.

"Minnie curang ih!" sungut Su-ie.

Selama lima menit mereka bermain dengan bantal dan segera menghentikannya. Mereka nampak kecapekan setelah bermain perang bantal. Karena capek mereka memilih untuk tidur walau belum mengantuk.

"Minnie tidul yuk~" Mendengar ajakan Su-ie, Minnie menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Minnie? Lapal lagi?" tanya Su-ie heran.

"Minnie cuma belum ngantuk," jawab Minnie sambil memainkan bantal ungu di ranjang itu.

"Nanti juga ngantuk," kata Su-ie yang kemudian mengambil bantal dari pegangan Minnie.

"Ne," balas Minnie tanda setuju.

"Minnie bibilku mau dikecup lagi kayak tadi di belakang lumah," pinta Su-ie sebelum mereka berbaring.

"Eh? Cungguh hyung?" tanya Minnie tidak percaya.

"Ung," angguk Su-ie seraya memajukan bibirnya.

"Ne," kata Minnie menyanggupi permintaan Su-ie. Su-ie pun memejamkan matanya dan tidak lama kemudian bibir kecil tipis miliknya bertemu dengan bibir milik Minnie. Minnie melakukan apa yang Su-ie minta. Sambil dikecup sesekali Minnie menjilat bibir tipis Su-ie yang kecil itu.

'Bibil Su-ie jadi hangat lagi,' batin Su-ie senang.

'Bibil Su-ie hyung enak,' batin Minnie yang sedang mengecup serta menjilat bibir Su-ie.

Minnie pun menghentikan kecupan dan jilatan di bibir Su-ie. Ditatapnya wajah Su-ie dengan jarak lima centi lalu ditiup pelan. Kedua mata kecil Su-ie terbuka karena tiupan pelan dari Minnie.

"Makacih Minnie. Kamu baik deh~" ucap Su-ie yang memuji Minnie. Minnie pun mengangguk senang.

'Chup~' Su-ie mengecup kilat bibir Minnie.

"Ayoo~ kita tidul!" ajak Su-ie sambil memeluk sekaligus mendorong tubuh Minnie untuk berbaring. Minnie membalas pelukan Su-ie dan akhirnya mereka memejamkan mata sambil berpelukan.

**THE END**

Huwaaa apa ini? Aduh gaje sangat ini fanfict T,T

Kayaknya ini dongeng karena pendek banget huhu *pundung*

Dongeng ini untuk kado ultahnya Junsu xixi xDD~

Yah ini ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas, lewat dan mampir sebentar dalam otak saya huhu

Jika ada kesamaan alur di fanfict ini adalah faktor ketidaksengajaan. Saya belum pernah membaca fanfict yang alurnya seperti fanfict ini. Ini murni buatan saya.

**Silahkan Review atau Flame kalau tidak keberatan ^^**

NB: Untuk REVIEW di fanfict HAPPY TOGETHER akan saya balas bersamaan dengan update fanfict HAPPY TOGETHER yah ^^ .. Chap 2 sedang dalam proses jadi mungkin agak lama hehe :D

JUNSU SAN, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU ,/

Semoga sehat selalu, panjang umur, makin bertambah usia semoga makin dewasa dan semoga cita-cita Junsu san bisa tercapai U.U *ngucapin ultah sebelum waktunya xD~*

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH**


End file.
